Pecados de Amor
by anakarenina
Summary: El amor a veces nos hace cometer locuras, que no nos creiamos capaces de hacer. Locura para nosotros pecados para la sociedad


**Pecados de Amor**

Capitulo 1

Candy se apresuro a abrir la puerta, sobresaltada salió de la tina de baño y termino por colarse la ropa de dormir sin percatarse que su cuerpo húmedo con el contacto de la tela, hacia que este se hiciera traslucido. Cerró la puerta del baño y corrió a abrir. Ella simplemente asomo su rostro al abrir la puerta.

Miro al señor dueño de pensión y detrás de este se encontraba Michael con un ramo de rosas.

Buenos días señorita Candice

Ella nos sabía cómo reaccionar ante la inesperada visita

Bueno no los interrumpo más, veo que se encuentra mejor –menciono el dueño

Si, muchas gracias-respondió ella mientras que el joven la observaba y el dueño de marchaba

Buenos días mi amor, no me vas a invitar a pasar- menciono el joven

Oh si claro- disculpa

Procedió a invitarlo a pasar

El joven al pasar poso sus labios sobre los de ellas con un beso tímido, al que ella respondió.

Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, pero es que ayer, bueno estabas algo preocupada, y el conserje me dijo que saliste algo tarde por unos remedios. ¿Te sucede algo?-dijo esto tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciándolos con sus pulgares.

Ella aparto las manos del joven y se giro nerviosa hacia la cocina

¿Quieres tomar algo?

El muchacho se percato en el trayecto de la traslucidez del vestido, y como este denotaba las curvas de su prometida sin pudor alguno ella no traía nada puesto debajo de su camisón.

Candy al no obtener respuesta de su prometido, se giro para verlo de frente, este ante aquel movimiento quedo paralizado, la visión que tenia de ella no se la había imaginado ni en sus mas locos sueños, a pesar de que ya tenían cerca de dos años juntos.

Al ver hacia a donde se dirigía la mirada de Michael esta se observo a sí misma y se vio desnuda.

Sonrojada se cubrió con los brazos y corrió hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, un nervioso Michael solo atino a acerca a la puerta y decir:

Lo siento Candy, no fue mi intención, por favor perdóname no fue nada caballeroso.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba decir

No fue culpa tuya, ¡oh dios mío! Que atolondrada que soy

Será mejor que me vaya te veo más tarde-respondió apenado por los sucedido

Si está bien, nos vemos en el hospital

Creo que no es necesario, digo que vayas al hospital hasta que te encuentres bien yo me encargare de informarle a la encargada de tu estado de salud- respondió un nervioso Michael

Bueno gracias. Hasta luego …

Ante la respuesta un acalorado Michael se apresuro a salir del departamento.

Candy se giro sobre la puerta y suspiro, mientras se abría la puerta del baño de su habitación, y una figura masculina completamente desnuda se acercaba hacia ella

¿Qué fue todo eso?-se apresuro a preguntarle, en un tono de enojo, pero al ver la causa por la que ella se cubría. Este se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella

De mi no te tienes que esconder nada –le susurro al oído y la empezó a besar de manera posesiva y ella respondió a esos besos que simplemente la hacían perder el control sobre sí misma-lo sé-respondió a manera de gemido. Él le saco el camisón mojado y procedió a besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Luego la cargo para luego posarla en la cama mientras seguía besándola y le repetía – tú serás siempre mía, recuérdalo-ella simplemente lo callo con un beso apasionado para luego responderle con un gemido-siempre tuya, Terry - ella besaba cada parte del pecho de su amante de una manera tímida y a la vez sensual. Esta acción lo enloquecía al punto que no aguanto más y la tomo por las caderas para separar sus piernas y empezar juntos a hacer el amor.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las doce del medio día ella se levanto con un resorte al percatarse de la hora. Ante la mirada divertida de Terry quien ya vestido, sostenía una taza de café.

Porque no me despertaste. Tengo que ir al hospital ¡legare tarde! Me volverán a retar

Recuerda que gracias a tu novio tenemos el día libre- respondió con sarcasmo

Es cierto pero también dijo que volvería, así que es hora que te marches.

Quieres encontrarte a solas con tu prometido-mencionó esto con celos y recriminación-

Como era posible que el siguiera dudando del amor que ella le tenía después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos meses ¡no era posible que todavía dudara que lo amaba solo a él! Herida ante el comentario respondió:

Creo que es lo correcto no lo crees, después de todo es el mi prometido - respondió mientras se disponía a pararse del lecho.

Esto calo en lo más profundo de Terry y como un león dejo la taza que sostenía y se abalanzo sobre su presa sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo la giro para que la mirara con esa mirada fría –repite lo que acabas de decir-

Suéltame, me lastimas-decía ella usando el mismo tono de voz –al no ver intención alguna de su parte para soltarle, ella sosteniéndole la mirada le dijo- a caso tu también no estás CA-SA-DO, tú no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada.

Ante esta respuesta él la soltó de su agarre.- Terry se paró de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y sin voltearle en un tono clamado le dijo- estaba esperando a que despertaras para despedirme, el dueño salió hace media hora y no debe tardar en regresar así que es mejor que me marche ahora. Te prepare esa taza de café- el tomo el picaporte de la puerta y salió de la habitación sin voltearse a verla

Terry salió desconsolado de la habitación, sabía que lo que Candy decía era cierto él no era libre para amarla como ella se lo merecía era el más vil de los hombres por haberla convertido en su amante y por querer separarla de un hombre que le ofrecía todo.-Maldición porque sus celos destruían a lo único que amaba de verdad – se repetía mientras salía de la casa.

Caminaba ya un poco más lento al verse en la calle, se alejaba de aquel lugar no sin antes dirigir una mirada a la habitación de Candy y despedirse.

-Adiós Candy…

Candy al oír sus últimas palabras y verlo irse se hecho a llorar silenciosamente en el lecho, reprimiendo el deseo de ir tras de él para decirle que se quedara con ella. Que no le importaba nada mientras él estuviera a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible ella estaba comprometida con un hombre bueno que le ayudo a salir adelante a darle un nuevo sentido a su vida y él casado con la mujer que los salvo de morir. Era mejor terminar esta locura.

-Adiós Terry…

Al mismo tiempo que recordaba - Como había empezado esta historia de nuevo para los dos

Continuara…


End file.
